Lincoln's Pet
by Flagg1991
Summary: A look at a normal day in the life of Lincoln Loud and his pet 'dog', Lynn. Christmas gift for gabeclone. Cover by Lentex.


_Huh-huh-huh-huh._

Lincoln's brow pinched and he stirred, the sheets making a crisp rustling sound.

 _Huh-huh-huh-huh._

The bed dipped slightly, and Lincoln's eyelids fluttered sleepily open; warm summer sunshine stung his tired orbs. What was happening? Was he being robbed?

Lynn's face appeared over him, her big brown eyes shining with excitement and her tongue hanging against her chin. She let out a short, happy bark and licked his cheek. Oh, he thought with a chuckle, and sat up. Lynn was on her knees, her hands pushing down on the mattress: She was naked and her thick brown hair was done up in pigtails to resemble big, floppy dog ears. "Good morning, girl," he said and scratched the side of her freckled face. Her leg jittered in pleasure. "Are you hungry?"

She pulled back and nodded, her panting getting heavier.

"Alright," Lincoln said and swung his legs out from under the covers, "let's get you fed."

In the hall, Lola, Lana, Lucy, and Lisa were standing in line for the bathroom, Lisa looking at her wrist and impatiently tapping her foot. She glanced over her shoulder and rolled her eyes when Lynn bounded out on all fours. Hey, not everyone can be an animal lover. Lincoln started down the stairs, but froze when Lori's voice shook the walls: "Linc- _oln_!"

Uh-oh.

Lynn whimpered.

Lori's door burst open and she came stalking out, a shoe in her hand. Her nostrils flared and her eyes flashed with anger. Lincoln glared down at Lynn; she was on her stomach now, her guilty gaze downcast. "What's the matter, Lori?" Lincoln asked, even though he already knew.

"Your 'dog' chewed up my pumps... _again_!"

Lincoln sighed. "Lynn, how many times have I told you not to chew people's shoes?"

Lynn whimpered.

Shaking his head, Lincoln went back into his room, opened his top drawer, and took out a twenty dollar bill he made helping Mr. and Mr. McBride decorate their house. Back in the hall, he handed it to Lori, who snatched it out of his hand. "I expect the rest by next week."

"Okay."

Shaking her head, Lori wheeled around and went back into her room, slamming the door. Lincoln put his hands on his hips and stared down at Lynn. "It's not even nine 'o'clock and already you're costing me money."

Lynn's lithe frame shook in fearful remorse.

"It's a good thing I love you. Now come on."

In the kitchen, Lincoln grabbed Lynn's bowl from by the back door (it was red with LYNN in white), sat it on the counter, and opened the pantry door. Lynn's kibble was on the top shelf in a plastic container: Ground up sports bars. The label was a picture of her smiling face, and below it was printed: _The flavor Lynns love to savor._ He turned, and Lynn was behind him, on her knees with her hands up and curved down. Her budding breasts heaved as she panted in anticipation. Lincoln closed the door, poured some of the kibble into the bowl, and sat it on the floor. Lynn barked happily and fell in; as she ate, Lincoln knelt next to her and stroked her back, his fingers lazily tracing her shoulder blades and skipping over the many freckles on her skin. "That's a good girl," Lincoln cooed as he ran his hand over the swell of her butt and prodded her butt hole with his middle finger. Lynn's body quivered.

"Morning, son."

Lincoln looked up as Dad came in, his green robe open to reveal his boxer shorts and his scrawny, hairless chest.

"Morning, Dad."

Dad went to the fridge, opened it, and pulled out a pitcher of orange juice. "Got any big plans for the day?"

Lincoln shrugged. "Eh. Me and Clyde are going to the park later."

"That's nice," Dad said as he poured some of the juice into a glass, "how _is_ Clyde?"

"He's good."

After breakfast, he took Lynn out into the backyard. He threw her favorite foam ball, and she chased it, then brought it back in her teeth. "You're a real pervert, Loud!" Mr. Grouse called over the fence at one point. Lynn's lips peeled back over her teeth as a low growl rumbled in the back of her throat. She did _not_ like the old man.

"Down girl," Lincoln said and scratched the top of her head. Her body was tensed, ready to spring. Mr. Grouse shook his head and hobbled away.

Later, while he was bent over the kitchen table and helping Lucy come up with a rhyme for "unspeakably horrible eldritch abomination", Lynn padded over, wrapped her arms around his waist, and started to hump his leg, her powerful thighs closing against them and her boiling core rubbing wetly along the fabric of his jeans. He shoved her away. "I don't know, Luce," he said casually, "I think you may have written yourself into a corner again."

"Sigh."

"Oh! What about aberration? 'Unspeakably horrible eldritch abomination/from out of time and space, an elder aberration.'"

"Sigh."

Lynn grabbed his waist and started humping again. Again, Lincoln absently pushed her off. "What? I thought that sounded pretty good."

"It does," Lucy said, " _very_ good. I wish _I_ had thought of it."

Lynn uttered a short, sharp bark.

"Alright," Lincoln said, "jeez."

He was expecting this: She was in heat again. He knew it was coming any time; in fact, he thought she would start earlier in the week.

"Come on," he said, and led her upstairs. She bounded after, panting and trembling in excitement. In his room, she leapt onto the bed and lifted her butt into her air: Her sex was pink and moist, and emitted dank, sultry heat. Lincoln pulled his pants down to his knees, took his dick in his hand, and pressed it against her pussy.

The door exploded open and Leni came in. "Lincy? I _totes_ need some advice."

Lincoln grabbed Lynn's hips and thrusted deep into her bubbling cauldron. She barked and threw herself back against him.

"About what?" he asked as he slid back and rammed into Lynn again; her burning walls slid along his length like wet silk.

Leni sighed and sat on the edge of the bed next to them: She propped her elbows on her knees and rested her chin in her hands. "There's a guy I like, but I don't know, like, how to approach him."

Lynn was panting even harder now; Lincoln rutted into her in a steady rhythm, his speed slowly increasing.

"J-Just tell h-him how you f-feel," Lincoln said. He threw his head back and sucked a gulp of breath as Lynn's insides molded around him. "B-Being direct is the b-best way to g-go."

Leni looked up, her eyes pooled with anxious uncertainty. "Are you sure? What if he doesn't like Lenis?"

Lincoln was sweating now, his heart slamming. Lynn growled and whimpered. "I-I-I'm sure he-he _loves_ Lenis. L-Lenis are cute a-and sweet and k-k-kind and... _I'm cumming!"_

He thrusted deeply and released, his molten seed spraying deep into the secret chambers of Lynn's womb.

"Aw, thank you, Lincy," Leni said. She stood and hugged him from behind, placing a chaste kiss on the side of his sweaty face.

When Leni was gone, Lincoln took a deep breath. "Better?"

Lynn nodded.

"Good. Now how about a walk?"

Lynn wagged her butt in excitement.

Downstairs, he put her collar on and attached the leash to it. Globs of white dibbled from her hole and onto the floor. Luan popped up out of nowhere. "I like your doggie, Lincoln, that girl has _spunk_. Get it?"

Lincoln groaned and Lynn growled.

Outside, Lynn led Lincoln down the sidewalk, stopping here and there to sniff things. At the corner of Mr. Grouse's yard, she squatted and pushed a long, ropy turd onto the grass, then peed on top of it. "Goddamn you, Loud!" Mr. Grouse cried from his front window, his fist shaking.

At the dog park, Lincoln took the leash off and allowed Lynn to play with the other dogs. He sat on a bench between two older women and watched her frolicking and smelling other dogs' butts. "Which one's yours?" one of the women asked.

"The Lynn," Lincoln said, and nodded to the naked girl.

"Oh, wow, that's, uh, interesting."

After an hour, Lincoln took her home and she snuggled up at the foot of his bed. He rode his bike to Clyde's house, and together they went to the park. When Lincoln got home again, it was dinner time, and Lynn was kneeling by the front door. She barked happily and wagged her butt as he stepped in.

"She's been waiting there all day, bro," Luna said from the couch, "she even shit there."

Lincoln saw a turd on the floor. Lynn looked shamefaced. Oh well. Lincoln picked it up, carried it into the kitchen, threw it away, and washed his hands. At dinner, Lynn sat under the table by Lincoln's feet, and he fed her scraps of food. When she was full, she pawed at his pants, and he unzipped them for her, his member springing out. She took him in her mouth, and bobbed furiously back and forth.

"Have fun with Clyde today?" Dad asked nonchalantly.

Lincoln nodded. His face was red and he was breathing heavy. "Yeah, yeah, we had a great time."

"Did you see Ronnie Anne today?" Mom asked.

Lincoln shook his head.

"She literally wants to be your girlfriend," Lori said, "Bobby said so. She, like, drew a dopy picture of her kissing your cheek."

Lincoln gripped the edge of the table and bowed his head as his orgasm began to form. "T-That's n-nice." He liked Ronnie Anne. Maybe they could get married one day and have lots of kids. She had to be a dog lover, though.

When Lincoln came, he moaned and threw his head back, his hands wrenching and pulling Lynn's hair. Lola snorted. "My O face is _much_ better." She lidded her eyes and parted her lips.

"No, _mine_ is better!" Lana challenged. She opened her mouth as wide as she could and trembled.

"Pfft, my O face will blow you away," Luan said.

While everyone grunted, gasped, and pretended to cum, Lincoln took Lynn upstairs and gave her a bath. She sat in the middle of the sudsy water and panted as Lincoln washed her entire body with a cloth, starting at the tips of her toes and moving up to the crown of her head. When he leaned in, she licked his face, and he licked hers right back. Before getting her out, he masturbated her under the water, his fingers rubbing the nub of her arousal. If he didn't do it now, she would wake him up later.

Finally, Lincoln got into bed, and Lynn curled up at his feet. He snapped off the light. "I love you, Lynn," he said.

Lynn hummed. "I love you too, Linc."


End file.
